


THE PROTECTED ONE!

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kylie Magnus, Starlet and more I added in my own Charaters.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Sanctuary fiction with the gang. An little flufff with Helen and Will. Comments are welcome too thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helen has to tell Will a secret.

THE PROTECTED ONE!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any Sanctuary cast members I do own my own cast that I’ve added.

Helen was in her office on a conference call to Minnesota. The cameras and listening devices were turned off. She didn’t want anyone to find her. She knew if anyone found her, their lives would change forever. Starlet the head of the MN Sanctuary was keeping tabs on her. Just to make sure she and her adopted family was safe.

“Helen, she’s fine. There was a shooting near her apt but she’s fine.” Starlet knew Helen already knows about the shooting she also knew if there wasn’t prove that she was still alive Helen and Old City Sanctuary would go after those who killed her.

“I want satellite pictures in that area like yesterday. I want make sure for myself.” Helen said to herself if anyone hurts another one of my children I will kill them.

“I sent them to your personal file in your computer. She still thinks you’re her auntie.” Starlet replied, knowing that nothing she does will satisfy her more to see for herself.

“She’s not dumb Starlet, she comes from a very smart blood line. She’s just waiting for me to let her know that I’m her mother.” Helen said.

“Do you want me to send a car for her and her family to come and stay here?” Starlet said, she knows Helen would say yes. And she also knows that the shooting that happened near her apt was a message to Helen. Someone knows her true identity.

Will walks into the office, he knows something is up. Magnus has the worried look on her face; and the fact that she just told Starlet she wants the car to pick someone up. That she will finish the conversation later.

“Please keep a watchful eye out.” Helen said; knowing she don’t have to use the name.

“What was all that about?” Will asked as he was sitting down in one of the chairs.

“There was a shooting in MN; the police don’t know who did it.” Helen said; she also knows that he wanted more info.

“Magnus?” Will said in a questionably manner.

“Since they are already off, there’s something I need to tell you. It’s not easy because you asked at the beginning no secrets to open up the Sanctuary world to you. This was one thing I had to keep a secret.” Helen stops to see how he would react to this new information.

“Who are you talking about?” Will asked; he asked the right question.

“Since the cabal took Ashley from me; I knew there was a matter of time before someone would find her. You know her as my niece Kylie McCalister her real name is Kylie Luna Marie Magnus; she is my daughter. I had her in 1992; her father and I had on reckless night, he was an abnormal. Part Vampire with unicorn and the phoenix blood running in him.” Will gave her a huh look.

“I know; don’t ask how? That was in 1942. I kept on having dreams that something was going to happen to Ashley and James convinced me to have Kylie. For every ones safety I’m not giving out his name. He’s is worse than John. Blood lust with unicorn and phoenix makes him nearly unstoppable.” Helen said; she waited a minute to give Will a chance to process all of this.

He knew something was up, with Helen although he learned to keep his worriedness to himself. And she will come to him when she was ready. He’s watched her so many times to learn this. As she watched him so many times to know that he would come in today right during the end of the conference call.

“So the shooting in Minnesota, was it related to your daughter?” Will asked, he wanted to know who her father’s name was and he wanted to know if he was behind it.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m having Starlet look into it. I want to make something clear to you Will, this information only a few head of house knows about this. Starlet, Declan. The members of the five know and Biggie, Henry knows as well. I will have a staff meeting later this week with the cameras and listening devices off so I can tell Kate. Will there’s one more thing; if anything and I do mean anything was to happen to me I want you to take care of her teach her everything you know. There’s no and if and butts about it. Will she’s my everything now I need her to be safe.” Helen said and with that Will sat in her office for the rest of the evening to talk about ways to protect Kylie even more then already have.

End of chapter 1 yeah I know short but to the point of an opening of a story.


	2. Kylie gets hurt and cured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 of my story THE PROTECTED ONE!

CH2.  
The next few days’ things were quite in MN, until Kylie was allowed to go on her second mission. Her father hired some abnormal’s to cause some trouble. Starlet decided to let Kylie to go on that mission. Kylie was nearly killed by the poison. Helen just got back from England; for a head of house meeting with the world Sanctuary. Will was monitoring the situation.

“Will get a plane ready now, you’re coming with me to Minnesota. Henry you’re in charge until we get back; and please try not to tear up the place again.” Helen said in her don’t mess with me voice.

“Why does he get to be in charge again?” Kate was joking she wanted to make Magnus laugh, she now knows about her daughter; and how she was very protective of Kylie.

“Ok, you get to be in charge the next time myself and Will are both out of town.” Helen wanted to laugh at Kate’s efforts but she needed to focus on Kylie.

“I’ll get ready to pack; meet you in twenty?” Will asked and said; he wanted to talk to Abby and break up with her. Things haven’t been good between them since they were kidnapped.

“I’ll make sure the EM Shield stays up; don’t want her father to cause any more trouble.” Henry said.

“Good, I’ll go and start packing.” Helen replied.

Will was in his room when his phone rang. It was Abby calling to see if they were still going out that night. What she didn’t know he was planning on breaking up with her.

“Hey Abby; I know things haven’t been good with us, due to my work. I’m not going to be able to make it tonight. Some things come up I need to go to the MN Sanctuary.” Will said he stopped to let Abby talk.

“Will what happened that you need to go to MN? And why does ‘SHE’ always need you? Cant she get someone else?” Abby asked she was annoyed that Helen was always taken Will away.

“Look, Abby; Magnus will always be a part of my life. If you can’t handle that then we should break up now.” Will said; deep down he wanted to scream I love Helen Magnus. But he couldn’t risk Abby going on a revenge tell all to Magnus Sanctuary’s.

“Will, I don’t want…” Abby was cut off she knew she was lying. And she knew Will knows.

“Look I do; I don’t love you that way, I was just stringing you along because my heart belongs to someone else.” Will said; he want to tell her it’s Helen he’s in love with but couldn’t.

“Who is it? And why would you do that to me and you?” Abby replied she knew deep down its Helen but she wanted him to admit it.

“It’s really none of your business, look I gotta go.” Will said he needed the relationship to end right then and there.

“I hope you find who you truly love. And have a great life jack ass.” Abby said she was angry that he broke up with her for another woman. She was pissed that he used her because he was in love with that other woman. She hung the phone up never to be heard from again.

“Will, are you almost done packing?” Helen asked over the walky-talky.

“Yeah; just got done now; I’ll be down in a few.” Will said; he wanted to talk to her about the break up with Abby. He wants to believe Helen has feelings for him but won’t admit it while he was going out with Abby.

Will got the last of his things in his suit case, and walked down to meet Helen. Everyone else except Biggie was out doing what they’re supposed to do. Kate left to buy some more weapons and Henry was doing some system repairs.

Helen and Will left with Biggie saying be careful. They drive in a limbo to the airport. Will manage to get first class tickets; using Magnus connections. They get escorted to their section of the plane; which was still cut off from the rest of the passengers

“Thanks Will; I needed to think clearly without distractions. You look happy today what happened?” Helen said; she notices that he was a lot happier.

“Umm, I umm broke up with Abby. She got jealous of you; and I told her that you will always be a part of my life. She didn’t like that so I broke up with her.” Will notices she was smiling a little bit at the news of him breaking up with Abby.

“When we get there, we will go straight to the infirmary. Starlet has been working with Tesla of a cure. Kylie isn’t too thrilled about it; she’s having a major fit. Starlet is trying to keep her in the infirmary but it isn’t working. I’m hoping that you will be able to talk her into staying.” Helen said she needs a strong voice to let Kylie know that Tesla is the best person for this.

“I don’t particularly like the guy, because he always comes with a hidden agenda. But since its Kylies life in the balance I will try to convince her that he’s the best.” Will said; he wanted to say he hated the guy which was the real truth. Helen also knows this as well. John likes Will like a son or a little baby brother. She wants to tell him that she doesn’t love Tesla like she loves him.

Helen falls asleep during the eight hour trip. And Will allows her to sleep she’s gonna need it he thinks to himself.

Author’s notes: Ok short chapters I know but I’m trying to keep it short. So yeah…


	3. Kylie is Cured, Helen and Will confesses something to one another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie gives in and lets Tesla Cure her. Helen and Will are force to tell something to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had to rewrite this Chapter... only because my word wasnt working so I had to edit in Hotmail and today my word was fix

CH3  
Helen was piss when she arrived at the MN Sanctuary. Will tried his best to calm her down. Nothing was working until she saw Kylie. Kylie was cured overnight. Tesla managed to cure her while Magnus and Will were on their way up.

“I want to see her now!” Helen demanded; she walked right pass Starlet; and went straight to the infirmary.

“Magnus wait, hold up, and calm down. The last time you called she was fine.” Will tried his best but he knew it was a lost cost. Helen went past Nickola and straight to her daughter, who was still recovering. Although she was cured; she still had a few cuts and bruises.

“I don’t give a bloody hell; I want to see her now. And when I say now I mean NOW!” Helen knew nothing would stop her from seeing Kylie she would have to give Will thanks for trying to calm her down. She was past seeing red, the fact spoke for itself. Kylie’s father would have to die for this.

“Mum, I know it looks bad then it feels but its ok.” Kylie saw that look in her mum eyes before; that look happened right when the Cabal took her sister from her.

“I know; I just wanted to know you were cured of the venom.” Helen said; Will and the others was still downstairs knowing that it would take a while.

“I am; and maybe you should apologize to Will and Starlet. Tesla not so; he was a complete jack ass. Kinda got the mental aspect of that; when you walked in.” Kylie said; she hated Tesla as much as anyone else who comes in ten feet of him. Kylie is an impact like her father, she’s also a fast healer as well but her father knew one thing that could kill her with the Phoenix and Unicorn blood running in her.

“Yeah before I head down; you want anything? I know we have a lot to talk about; one of them is why I lied to you about who I was.” Helen wanted to spend some time on the subject of why she lied and why she needed to protect Kylie not only from her father but from her Sanctuary world of Abnormal’s who would try and kill her.

Helen left after kissing Kylie on the forehead. She went down to apologize to Will and Starlet; she knew Nickola wouldn’t care about the apology because well he’s Nickola. Will was waiting for her at the end of the hall way. When she walked up to, he hugged her tightly knowing that it’s what she just needed no words just a hug.

“Starlet knows that you just needed to see Kylie for yourself, no need for apologies.” Will explained; but the look in Helens eyes says differently. Kylie was a smart 16 year old; and he knew that she had impacted powers, and other abilities that he has no clue about. Helen will tell him everything in due time. Now everything is about Kylie.

“I still want to apologies for my actions; when it comes to my family especially my kids I see red when they get severely hurt. And by one that I once trusted; he’s dead the next time we run into him.” Helen said she was still seeing red but Will managed to calm her down.

"Helen my dear, I would never turn my God daughter into a Vampire." Tesla said in his good versus evil voice.

"That’s comforting to know." Will said jokingly then he lets out a cough; when he receives a look from Helen.

"Tesla you can leave, Will stay behind please." Helen said sitting down behind her desk.

"Ummm concubine gets to stay behind." Tesla said leaving quickly before getting a response from Helen or Will.

"That will never get old will it?" Will said taken a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"No it wont. I want you to call the Sanctuary and let them know what's going on. I'll call Henry and thank him. I swear it would of killed me if she didn’t take the cure." Helen said she was on the verge of crying. Will had walked over and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, do me one favor though. Get some sleep if you cant, you know where to find me and I will talk you to sleep." Will replied.

  


"I will." Helen said as Will walked out to find the others to apologize for Helens actions.  
"No need for you to apologize for her actions. If I was a mother I would be acting the same way." Starlet replied; she knew how Helen felt.

"Thanks for understanding, since Ashley died Helens been overly protective of Kylie." Will said, he felt for Helen. Almost losing Kylie this week as put a emotional toll on everyone.

  


"We all know this Will; do me a favor and please do this for all of us. Make Helen get some sleep and oh one more thing have you told her you are in love with her yet?" Starlet said with a smirk on her face.  
"Wait what, how did you’re a..." Will was cut off by Starlet.

  


"No I'm not a mind reader Will. I just know when I see some one like you and Helen are in love with one another. I just know she's too stubborn to say anything to you." Starlet replied.

  


"I'll go check up on Kylie, you might need to put on a pot of Earl Gray. She will be coming down for some." Starlet said leaving the room.

  


Will sat their putting on the pot of water, he grabbed a couple of mugs from the cabinets. Sure enough Helen was coming down from her office. She was looking a bit pale, like she was crying. Will thinks to himself not because of Kylie.

  


"Hey, Magnus you ok?" Will immediately kicks himself in the head.

"You already know the answer to that question Will." Helen replied she loved how cute he can be, when trying to avoid the true nature of him asking; the one question she wants to hear right now.

"Here's a cup of tea; maybe it will clam your nerves a bit." Will said he knew the only way to talk to Helen now would be if she wasn’t still wound up.

"Thanks I was just going to come down for a cup. How'd did you?..." Helen was cut off by Will.

"Starlet sort of told me you were going to be coming down a bit." Will replied he was kinda hoping to find a way of telling Helen he loved her but not with her Daughter still recovering from an attack from her father.

"Yeah she can be a little predictable sometimes." Helen said; come on Will just say the damn words and get it over with I'm not going to say them first.

"Magn, no Helen I wanted to talk to you about som, something. I know I can have to worse timing of the world. But I know that you wont say it first too. So here it goes. I'm in love with you Helen ever since well the plane crashed down in the Hindu Kush. And I think you felt the same thing about me before the Kush mission." Will said; his heart was pounding he was getting light headed.

  


"William I loved you since the day I opened up the Sanctuary world to you. I just couldn’t tell you while my heart still loved John. Since Adam came back into our lives I learned not to love John anymore." Helen said she was about to get up when Will grabbed her arm; and pulled her in for a hug. She didn’t move away. Starlet walked in.

"Um hum. Helen, Kylie is awake she wants to talk to you." Starlet said with that she left the room.

"Will what would I say to her about her father? if she ask." Helen knows that Kylie wants to talk about why she kept her a secret and why she kept her father a secret.

"You will do what's best for the both of you. If she's anything like Ashley she'll hate you for a while but will always love you." Will said; Helen hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Helen walks to Kylies room which was four rooms down from hers. Helen knocks on the door and opens it; Kylie was looks to just fallen back to sleep. The last few days has been extremely hard on her. Helen walks to her bed and sits down. She places a feathery kiss on Kylie's forehead. Kylie opens her eyes.

"Mum, sorry it must be the pain killers Starlet prescribed to me." Kylie said sheepishly.

"It's ok, look I'm sorry about keeping you a secret. I had to keep you and everyone safe. Your father is ten times worse then John. I hated what I needed to do. I found out that the McCalister's and the Magnus family are related to each other. So I played the aunt after giving you up for adoption to them. I know with your father and my blood you would have the powers we both have. The McCalister knows the work I do so they trusted our doctors. Every summer you would come and visit me. And when you were old enough we had you to work here." Helen Said she paused to see if her daughter could keep up.

"Mum I understand why you did it. But I don’t understand is why you would wanna still keep me under raps knowing the powers I have. I knew you were my mother since I was four years old." Kylie said there was hurt in her voice.

"I know, I needed to make sure he was gone for sure. I didn’t want you in danger from him again." Helen said.

"Mum I need you to be honest with me for now on." Kylie said; Helen hugged her as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you with my soul Kylie; I will not let anything happen to you." Helen kissed Kylie and watch her fall asleep.

The next few days things have been going great. Paul and Grace McCalister came to see their niece. Helen told them that Kylie knew from the age of four years old. They had agreed if Kylie could figure it out on her own Helen would get her back. Kylie will still be staying in MN until she graduates from High School. Helen and Will talk about their feelings about one anonther.They agree not to tell anyone well except Starlet who already knows.

Authors Notes: Well longer chapter only because I didn’t want Kylie and Helen talking about their feelings. Kylies a lot like Ashley who likes to keep her feelings to herself.


	4. A  thorn in Will's side. Helen isnt to thrilled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbys back Will goes deal with it. Helen isnt thrilled about it. Does everone know about thier situation.

Ch4

Helen and Will fly’s back too Old City Sanctuary. They keep their new found relationship a secret until they are ready to let people know. Helen and Will try to keep the same emotion they’ve always have when one would get hurt on a mission. When they get back from MN Kate greets them with not soo good news about Abby.

“Hey Boss, um we have a situation with um… Abby…” Kate said; she hated the Woman just as much as anyone else. She also knows from Wills twitter account that they officially broke up.

“What’s the situation with her?” Helen was beyond annoyed with her. She glanced over to will and found out that he was too,

“Why won’t she just leave me and the Sanctuary alone?” Will said throwing his bag down. He was going to walk away when Helen stopped him in his tracks.

“She’s trying to get into our computer system. Henry stopped her in her tracks. She was arrested and now she’s trying to say that it was someone else using her computer witch we know that it’s not true.” Kate said the look on both Will and Helens face say it all they would have to find out why Abby tried to hack into the network.

Will still manage to walk away; Helen knows that he need some time to think about the situation. She tells Kate to find him in an hour.

“Hey Helen, Kate says Will isn’t in the Sanctuary.” Henry said walking into Helens main office.

“Oh bloody hell.” Helen said getting up from her favorite couch.

“What’s going on? You don’t think he will try to talk to Abby alone. Do you?” Henry asked he got his answer when he saw the look on Helens Face.

“I do, he broke up from her a week ago because she was blaming me for the way he is and always dragging him off from his “real” life.” Helen replied; she wasn’t happy that, if Will did go off to “speak” with Abby she would be piss if Abby manage to hurt him at all.

“I’ll get the van ready you want anything else?” Henry already knows when it comes to family bring more ammunition.

“Do I really need to answer that? Go get Kate and Big guy. Meet you in ten.” Helen said she was seeing red; she was getting ready. Black jeans blue under tea, and leather jacket. She tried calling Will’s cell to see if he would answer. But she didn’t get one so she left a worried message.

The phone rings and rings the voice mail comes on.

“Hey it’s Will, you know what to do.” Wills voice mail recorder.

“Will, its Helen. I need you to keep your head clear for both of our sakes. If anything, I do mean anything would happen to you I will never forgive myself. Please call me when you get this to let me know you’re ok. Thanks I love you Will.” She sighs, and heads down to the main entrance.

“Will’s phone is on. He’s just not answering. The good news is that he grabbed one of Kylie’s bikes which have GPS on it. I’m tracking both the bike and his Phone now.” Henry said as Helen came down from the final step.

“Here’s the plan we find Will and if he’s in trouble we all go in. If not you will stay back and I will go in. If anything happens to him every one is going to get blamed. Understood?” Helen said and asked. Everyone nodded, Kate and Henry looked at each other wondering why she was more pissed off then the norm.

“Declan I want you to keep an eye out on the situation.” Helen said to Declan who just arrived from the England Sanctuary.

Helen was quiet all the way out to Wills location. They just started a relationship that no one but Starlet and Kylie knows about. Tesla even knows that something could happened between them if she had just stopped being so suborned. Kate and Henry kept to themselves texting to one another about their boss quietness.

Kate and Henrys Text conversation:

“Dude she’s quiet. Do you think something happened between “them” up north?” Kate texted.  
“I know something happened she’s more pissed off then the norm. I just wish they would trust us to tell us the truth you know.” Henry replied.

“True, if anything would to happen I know she would go all ape shit on Abby.” Kate texted back.

“I know we gotta keep her in check when we get there.” Henry replied.

“No way that’s gonna happened. I think Declan knows about the boss and Will.” Kate texted back.

“He sooo knows, Declan is third in command so they’re wouldn’t be a reason why he wouldn’t know. But dude, we gotta stop we’re here. Keep an eye out on the boss please.” Henry replied.

End of Text conversation.

“Declan I want satellite feed now.” Helen said.

“Henry should have it now boss.” Declan replied; he knows about Will’s and Helens relationship they told him before leaving MN.

“He’s in no immediate danger boss.” Henry said which means Helen will be going in alone for now.

“I’m going in alone keep an eye out on and danger signs.” Helen said she sighs on her way out of the van. She takes a good look back on Kate and Henry who gives her a sympathy look.

Will was in a heated conversation with Abby.

“Why don’t you just leave our reach search facilities alone?” Will was pissed off at Abby; but he also knows that Kate would tell Helen that he was not in the Sanctuary.

“Because I want to know what’s going on there.” Abby said she was not letting up.

“Leave my boss work alone. Abby you have no clue who you’re dealing with. She will shut you up permanently.” Will said; Helen walks in and speaks up.

“He’s telling you the truth Abby. If you won’t leave us alone. There are people around the world other than me who will shut you up.” Helen said she glares at Will he gets the message and he knows that he’s in trouble.

“Is that a threat Magnus?” Abby replied.

“No, it’s a promise. Will we gotta go.” Helen said looking at Will.

“Awe leaving soo quickly Magnus were just starting.” Abby said in her evil voice.

“Look whatever you’re up to. Trust me on this you really have no clue who you’re messing with. If anything were to happen to us or to Magnus, people will find out and there’s nowhere on earth you can hide.” Will was seeing red when Abby smirked her evil look.

“Find just leaves then.” Abby was pissed that Helen showed up. But she also knows that they will do anything for each other.

  
Helen and Will leaves. Henry and Kate greats them; Helen tells them she will be riding with Will back to the Sanctuary. They know that somewhere back Helen and Will, will stop.

Will gets on first followed by Helen and with that they’re off. Somewhere between the meeting site and the Sanctuary Will stops just as predicted. He stops somewhere where he and Helen agreed on if they need to talk alone other than the Sanctuary.

“I know and I don’t want to hear it. If you went off from the Sanctuary to talk to one of your old “friends” about putting the Sanctuary network in trouble we would be on opposite sides right now.” Will said he kicked himself in the head after but he had to say it.

“I know I just wished we were there together. I know why you did it. I just wanted to be there for you.” Helen said looking him straight in his eyes.

“I know I’m sorry. If Abby saw you come in right when we got there, she would of shut down. She isn’t happy with you.” Will said taking a step closer.

“I know. I’m not too thrilled with her too. Will all I could think of was getting to you. if anything would have happened to you…” Helen was cut off by Will.

“Nothing will happen to me. I know we get into bad things together but nothing will happen to me.” Will said as Helen stepped closer.

“I think we need to tell Kate and the others. They know.” Helen said.

“I know.” Will said; he stepped in closer and kissed Helen on the forehead. She surprised him by kissing him on the lips.

They kissed for a while exploring their mouths, face and neck. They didn’t want to let go until her phone rings. She lets out a sigh knowing its either Henry or Kate.  
“Damn it.” Helen said; Will laughed. He didn’t want to stop kissing her and she felt the same way.

“I know we gotta get back before “they” send out a search party.” Will said.

He gets back on the bike followed by Helen. They know they would have to tell Henry and Kate. Declan already knows and Biggie is a fast learner. But it would calm everyone’s nerves if he was there too.

Authors notes: sorry guys it’s been a while. Ummm Word wasn’t working had to reinstall it on my computer…


	5. Helen and Will Tell the rest of the Gang....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Will Decides to Tell Kate and Henry... Will makes a choice to take Helen out on a date.

Ch5

When they get back to the Sanctuary, Henry and Kate were in the infirmary getting there post mission check up by Biggie. Helen and Will tries to skip it but Biggie wouldn’t hear it. Helen checks out Will after getting checked by Biggie. Helen sends out a email for a late night staff meeting. Henry and Kate wonders what it's all about but they already have a clue.

"Boss what's up with this late night staff meeting?" Kate said; Helen just looked at her with a bit of a annoyed face. Declan hasn’t came yet.

"Has anyone told you that patience is a virtue?" Helen said looking at Will quickly then back at Kate.

"Sorry Magnus late night chat with Starlet." Declan said walking in wondering what's up with the unexpected meeting.

"Well since everyone is here. I have something that Will and I must tell the rest of you." Helen said; Henry and Kate looked at each other knowing what it is that she and Will have to tell them.

"So did you guys finally confessed feelings for each other or what?" Kate blurted out; she got a glare from everyone in the room.

"Yes we did; and how did you know?" Will asked knowing that he and Helen must of shared more then longing looks to each other.

"Oh, common dude. I mean if its not every other week you two get it to a bit of trouble. The other goes all ballistic on the people who's making the trouble." Henry said.

"And the fact that the two of you aren't too far from each other in any room..." Declan was stopped by Helen before he could add anymore insults.

"That’s enough you two. I want you to know that we didn’t plan on this new found relationship..." Helen was cut off by Will this time.

"It just happened, and we wished that the..." Will was cut off by Helen.

"The rest of the Sanctuary network doesn’t know. So if you see us over affection for each other..." Helen was cut off again.

"Let us know." Will said.

"Any questions?" Helen asked knowing that Henry would have question Kate would but wouldn’t dare to ask them yet.

"Do the two of you love each other?" Henry asked he already know that they love each other as friends but as two friends taking the friendship to the next level is another thing.

"Yes." Helen and Will both said looking at each other.

With that said everyone left the room. Everyone but Biggie and Henry; they wanted to plan an exit plan for Will if John found out.

"So Boss, what's our plan to get Will out, if John comes in pissed?" Henry asked knowing they must already have one in place.

"We already have one in place Henry.The exit plan is between Will, Big Guy and myself. I will not have John going after the rest of the stafe. I won't put your lives in danger because of his jeolous rage." Helen said getting the ok from Will and Biggie.

"That’s understanding boss." Henry said leaving the office.

"The two of you need to go over the plans again." Biggie said following Henry.

Will gave Helen the glad that’s over look. They sit there in quiet unsure what to say now that everyone in their immediate life knows that they are together.

"I'm going down for some tea." Helen said walking out of the office. Will sat there before deciding to go after her. He doesn’t know how to express his feelings towards everyone now knowing.

He follows her down the hall; he grabs her hand and spins her around. They stare at each other, before Will decide to kiss her. She doesn’t pull away like he thought she would. They kiss for awhile before he leads her to her bedroom.

She doesn’t want to stop kissing him, but she understands why. The fact that they haven't gone on a proper date would be one reason and the other she just don’t understand.

"I feel safer with ou near me." Helen said just as he was about to leave her side.

"I know. I just want our first time together, to happen for all the right reason. Not because we told everyone now knows." Will stops to see if she understands.

"I know; and I trust you. So whens are first date." Helen said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise, something that is unexpected untill the last min." Will said kissing her on her cheek.

"You know I hate surprises." Helen said leaning in to kiss him back.

"I know." Will said with a evil smile on his face. He kissed her again, he tries hard to break apart but each time they kiss and explore each other mouths, face and sweet spots. Its harder each time that they are near each other. They had this problem before confessing their love for one another. Now it seems like if they were to be apart life it self wouldn’t matter. He knows that she's probably thinking the same thing.

"It's getting harder for us to be apart from each other." Helen finally says what's on their minds. Kissing him again.

"I know, I'm trying to leave but in a way I don’t." Will said leaning back in to kiss her again.

"Stay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do." Helen said kissing him on his cheek.

"I'm going to go change and will be back." Will said leaving her room. He goes and Take a shower then change into his muscle shirt and boxer. She takes this time to shower and change into a tank top and pj's.

Will knocks once on the door before getting the ok from Helen.

"Hey." He says sheepishly.

"I'm cold." Helen said moving to the other side of her bed.

"Let me warm you up." He said getting in to the bed.

She slides into him, getting comfortable. He slide his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. She knows this is the safest she's been since John and James. Will have always made her safe. He turns her face to kiss her once more, she falls a sleep with him watching her. Once he knows she's a sleep he falls to sleep.

Authors note: Ok sooo done with Ch5 got that done. Ch6 is gonna be a pain in the butt to write...


	6. Kylie comes to Old City Sanctuary, Helen and Will date night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie comes to Old City Sanctuary, Helen and Will goes on a date that doesnt go well. The rest of the gang takes Kylie out for the night.

Ch6  
Will wakes up to find that Helen is already awake. She leaves him a note for the staff meeting at 9am. its 8am so he has a hour to get ready. He makes the bed and walks down to his room to shower and get dress.

Will,  
Staff Meeting at 9am. Don’t be late.  
With Love H.

With that Will gets up to find a cup of coffee on one of the side tables. He's not shock to find one. He heads down to his room to take a shower and to get ready for the day.

"Hey, you seen the boss this morning?" Kate asked when Will walked in.

"No, she was gone when I woke up." Will replied.

"Dude you owe me 10 bucks." Kate said to Henry.

"That don’t mean they 'slept' together. So you owe me 10 bucks." Henry replied getting the nod from Will.

"Will the two of you stop betting on our relationship. I thought we were friends." Will said slapping Kate on the shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a early morning conference call with the MN Sanctuary." Helen said walking in to her office. She was wearing a skirt with a blue blouse and leather jacket.

"Kylie?" Will asked knowing that she is still recovering from the last week.

"She's fine. Starlet was letting her come here for a couple of weeks just to learn more about the main Sanctuary." Helen said she looked at him with a slight approving smile. She knows that he worries more about her and the rest of the family.

"So when is the next generation coming?" Kate asked.

"She should be arriving in a couple of hours." Helen said. Will notices she always looked giddy about having her family a lot closer to home.

"I will get a room ready for her." Biggie said.

"I want her on my floor. Close so I can keep a better eye out on her." Helen said; she can be overly protective of her kids. Kylie is the last of the Magnus blood line.

"Will she be coming with us on missions this week or do we have to play baby sitter?" Henry asked.

"Kylie will be going with you on missions. Meaning I want all eyes out on her. If anything I do mean anything..." Helen was cut off by Kate.

"We know boss, if anything were to happen throw ourselves in the nearest river." Kate said with smirk on her face and getting a glare from Will.

"I just want her to be safe. I know its hard in the line of work we do but please protect her." Helen said with that the meeting was over. Will and Biggie stayed behind.

"She's just not staying for the week is she?" Will asked knowing that there's a reason why Kylie would be coming to the Old City Sanctuary.

"No, she not. Kylie is staying for the month just to see if she likes it out here. I want to move her closer to home. Just to make sure she safe." Helen said she wanted her daughter home with her.

"And if she doesn't. Are you going to force her to move?" Will had to ask but he knows that Helen wouldn’t force her only child to move to a place she might hate.

"No, that’s why I need you to persuade her to stay." Helen said she knows that Will, Will try to get kylie to stay.

"I will try, but if she says no." Will still wanted to hear from her.

"I wont force her to stay if she says no. I know why you asked but we need to make MN Sanctuary more secured for her safety. Right now our Sanctuary is the safest." Helen said, she knows if her father would to find out she was still alive he would try to take her from them. Biggie left the room knowing that they need to talk alone.

When Biggie left Helen walked over to the couch sitting next to Will. Will lean in and kissed her. She didn’t pull back which told him that she need him. He knew that she was worried about something more than just Kylie's safety. But it didn’t matter; right now she needs him and he needed her. She broke apart to get some air, she didn’t want to but air is essential to living.

"I want you to get ready for our date tomorrow. No ands ifs and buts about it." Will said kissing her again before she could say anything.

"But." Helen giggled knowing he would say something.

"I said no buts." Will said kissing her again. He got up to get ready for Kylies arrival.

"What should I be wearing." Helen said looking back at him.

"Casual clothing. I mean casual, no over dressing Helen." Will said he walked back over to her and kissed her again. She grabbed his hand holding on to it a bit longer like the world would end if he had left right there. She thinks to her self why is it hard to let him go.

About a hour pass, Biggie gets a call from Kylie saying she's at the airport. Helen and Will get's a car ready. Helen is nervous and Will can tell, he ask the driver to pull over so he can try and calm her Nerves down.

"What are you nervous about?" Will asked.

"What if she doesn’t like it here, what if we mess up again. And what if?" Helen was cut off by Will kissing her. She kisses him back, she thinks god I hate him.

"Drive you can continue to go." Will said looking at Helen who was glaring at him.

"I knew you were going through the what if's in you head Helen. She will love it here and if she doesn’t want to stay we cant force her to stay." Will said.

"I know." Helen said kissing him.

"We're here." The driver said.

Helen and Will file out of the limbo, to meet with Kylie who was listening to her IPod. She was sitting down a seating area, waiting for her mum and Will. She was wearing Black cargo pants and a blue Tank top with a sweet shirt. Helen walked over to her and she looked up.

"Mum took you two long enough." Kylie said getting up to hug her mum.

"Sorry we had traffic." Helen said she was lying.

"Lire." Kylie said looking at Will who had a shade of lipstick on his cheek.

"How..." Helen looked back at Will who was wiping off the lipstick color she left behind.

"Hey good to see you walking around this time." Will said walking over to Kylie's bags, the driver also walked over to get the rest.

"Glad to be. So the next time my father try to kill me again Mum were gonna kill him right." Kylie said walking away.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Helen said following Will and Kylie back to the limbo. Will helped the driver put Kylies bags in the trunk of the car.

They arrive back at the Sanctuary with the greetings party. Henry already knows Kylie and Kate just met her.

"Henry my friend you have a beard. its ummm rather nice look on you.... Not!" Kylie said walking past him.

"Dude you just got played." Kate said.

"No I didn’t." Henry replied.

"Dude you so did." Kate said walking behind him.

"Will you two stop. I mean I will have to deal with three adult children." Helen said trying to keep up with Kylie.

"Mum where's my bikes at?" Kylie asked, Kylie has five sets of bikes station at every Sanctuary she's been at.

"There safe and sound Kylie. Don’t worry we've been keeping up your precious bikes." Henry said.

"Good cause I would soo had to kick your ass if you didn’t. So mum where's my room at need to get some much needed sleep." Kylie said and asked, she wasn’t lying she pulled a all nighter the night before.

"Let me show you the way next generation." Kate said; she had helped Biggie pick out the colors and style of a typical teenager room. But this wasn’t your typical teen. Kylie loved the colors Baby blue mixed with Black, her favorite artist consist of AFI, Nickelback, Evanescence and more that Starlet sent them the list.

"I hope you love your room its like home away from home." Biggie said. He got the approval from Helen to repaint the room to Kylie's liking black background with Blue abstracts.

"Omg, I love it. Thanks Biggie." Kylie said hugging her uncle.

"Hey I helped." Kate said getting a glare from Henry to shut up.

"Sorry Kate. Thanks." Kylie said, she was shown around her room. Henry, Kate and Biggie left the room leaving Will and Magnus to go over the ground rules.

"Awe mum, do I really need to have rules. I'm the next generation." Kylie said with a glee in her eyes.

"Yes." Helen and Will both said at the same time.

"I'm only sixteen years old and what can a normal sixteen year old get in to trouble." Kylie said rolling her eyes. She notices that Will and Helen barely left each others sides and makes a note of it.

"The thing is my dear, your not a normal sixteen year old. Now curfew, midnight non mission nights. No ands, ifs, and buts about it." Helen said she new that Kylie would be like Ashley sneeking out.

"Report to the infirmary after each Mission, don’t want to have you hurt like the last time." Will put in Helen was please with that rule.

"And if you decide to stay. You will be going to the best private school in the city if you want to be in sports or go on mission you have to get B's or better." Helen said Kylie was going to the best private school in St. Paul, MN and she was at the top of her class meaning no summer school for her.

"Awe mum according to Tesla I'm the Genius in my generation." Kylie said with a smirk.

"Enough of that young lady." Helen said; Kylie had yawned.

"I guess that’s Q for us to leave." Will said, getting up. He walked over to Kylie and Hugged her.

"Welcome home." Will said leaving, he didn’t want to but he knew that Helen wanted to speak with Kylie.

"So what's going on with you and Will mum?" Kylie asked, she knew something was going on with them she just didn’t know what it was.

"You picked up on that right." Helen asked Kylie nodded.

"Yeah the fact I've picked up on that when the two of you were in MN. And now it seems like you cant be a part from each other for more than five min." Kylie said.

"I know, we were like that before we admitted our feeling towards each other and now its getting to the point where it takes longer to say good bye. We will talk about it but when things here calms down." Helen said she was looking at the door knowing Will is thinking about her right now.

"As long as he doesn’t hurt you I'm ok with the relationship. But if he turns out to be like dad and John well I will have to hurt him." Kylie said, she knows that Will will never hurt her mum; but she also knows that her dad and John never wanted to neither. Kylie yawns.

"I know. If you need anything, I have left a two way walky-talky for you. Henry left a main one for the rest of the Sanctuary staff." Helen said, Kylie had already took a shower and changed in to her black shorts and a blue tank top. Helen was about to leave when Kylie had asked her to stay until she fell asleep.

"Mum I don’t do well in new situations. Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Kylie asked as she was getting into her bed.

"Yes." Helen replied; she got into the bed holding Kylie. Helen stays there until she knows Kylie's asleep. She didn’t realized that she fell asleep too until Will and Henry comes in to cheek up on Kylie.

"Dude, where Magnus?" Henry ask Will in the library.

"I thought she was in her office doing some paper work before our date." Will said Henry just laugh.

"So she's not in her office or any where else." Henry said he was cut off by Will.

"Kylie's room. Kylie was tired when I had left so she must asked her mum to stay. Kylie doesn’t do well in new situations right?" Will asked; he knows this because the mission in MN Helen stayed in Kylie's room until she had fell asleep.

"No, she doesn’t. Wait how did you, never mind." Henry said with that they both leave the library to Kylie's room. Henry opens the door quietly but Will was the one that went in.

"See you later lover boy." Henry said quietly.

"I'm soo going to kill you later." Will said, going in further into the room. Kylie and Helen was both asleep Helen was holding Kylie like a mother who will never let her child go. Will goes over to the bed and kisses Helen on the forehead waking her up.

"W-Will?" Helen asked she knew it was him because she can smell his clone.

"Hey, Henry and I well mostly me got worried when you didn’t do your usual check ups." Will said as Helen go up quietly. She stop when Kylie moved, its ok when Kylie goes back to sleep.

"Sorry, she doesn’t do well in new situations or locations." Helen said; kissing Will on the cheek. They quietly leave Kylies room.

"Its understandable." Will said. They walk to Helens Room.

"Don’t worry I haven't for gotten our date night tonight." Helen said.

"Good because I will be calling you in a thirty min." Will said kissing her on the lips. They kiss for a while before breaking apart.

"I'll be ready in fifteen min." Helen said with a smirk on her face.

"Don’t forget what I said Helen casual wear." Will said heading to the door followed by Helen holding on to his hand for as long as she can.

"I wont." She said quietly, he turns and they kissed again.

"Why is it soo hard to leave you?" Will finally said what been on their minds.

"I don’t know why I feel the same way." Helen said; she kissed him again.

"I'll let you get ready." Will said kissing her back. With that he leaves her to get ready for their date. Helen takes about ten min to shower, an another five min to get ready. She wears a pair of jeans and a tanks top with a hoddie.

"Nice look boss your idea of casual." Kate said when she saw Helen in the hallway.

"Yes Kate; your in charge until we get back. And please don’t tear up the place like the last time. Oh and keep an eye out on Kylie for me please Henry." Helen said leaving Kate with her mouth open.

"Will do boss." Henry said slapping Kate on the shoulders.

Helen meets Will in the garage. He's on one of the newer bikes; and tells her to grab a helmet and to get on.

"So are you going to tell me were your taking us?" Helen said getting on the back of the bike.

"No." Will says, he's smiles in his helmet and can swear Helen can tell.

"You know you can stop smiling." Helen said kissing his neck before putting on her helmet and getting on the bike. She holds on to him tightly like the world was going to end right then and there.

He starts the bike and drives off fast. Helen is surprised on how fast he's driving. They drive for about an hour before arriving at a small café thirty min out side of Old City. She lets go of his waist, he gets off and helps her off they take off there helmets and place them on the bike.

"Will, Oh my God. How are you doing?" Meg said she was shock to see Will after two years of not speaking with him. Its really on her though she broke up with him after all.

"Meg, I'm good. This is Helen." Will said looking at Meg then back at Helen. Helen face had a jealous look on it, he knows he has to calm her down before she goes off the poor girl.

"As in Helen Magnus. I've heard your name around the hospital a few time. You do amazing work." Meg said; she was furious that Will didn’t tell her he was seeing someone.

"Yes, I'm her. You must be Will ex girlfriend. It's a shame the two of you didn't work out." Helen said, she was getting mad that Meg and Abby kept on popping up in Will's life. Helen was walking away when Will grabbed her hand.

"Meg, I don’t understand why you seem pissed at me. But you must for got that you broke up with me. Helen is the love of my life and always will be. I would appreciate it if you didn’t be rude to her." Will said pulling Helen closer to him.

"I heard that you were working with her. Now your dating your boss." Meg replied she looked at Magnus with an hatred look. She didn’t know the woman but she hated her.

"What I do with my love and work life is non of your business. And what we do with our work life makes us more than just employer and employee relationship." Will said he glared at Meg.

"He's almost died saving my life and his coworkers life countless times. And I've almost died saving his too." Helen said glaring at Meg.

"What is it that you two do. I mean Will I haven't heard from you since you started working for your 'private research facilities.'" Meg said glaring at Magnus.

"Hardly any of your business." Helen said she didn’t like when normal people out side of the Sanctuary world.

"Meg, I think you should leave now." Will said he knows Helen was getting a bit annoyed with her.

"I hope you have a nice life Will." Meg said walking away, she better be glad Helen isn't following her right now.

Helen was about to walk away, when Will stops her. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"Sorry I didn’t know she was going to be here. If you want we can go some where else." Will said knowing that Helen would probably want to go somewhere else.

"I'm not that hungry anymore, but we can get a quick bite to eat before we arrive back at the Sanctuary." Helen said, Meg ruined the whole date. She can tell Will was pissed. She step in closer to showed that he wasn’t alone in the feeling about Meg.

"I'm sorry." Will said again. Helen lend in and kiss him, it was a passionate kiss. The kiss told Will that it was ok and stop apologizing. They broke apart, both of them didn’t want to but they did.

"What restaurant did you want to go to?" Will said, he knew it would be the first one they see but he still wanted her approval.

"Any just as long as they have tea." Helen said smirking while getting on to the bike.

They ride until they reach Old City again. Will deliberately took the long way around so the first restaurant they would see would be closer to the Sanctuary. Helen was please with his decision to go to a closer restaurant. They get of the bike and walk in to the burger joint.

"How may we help you?" The waiter said as Will and Helen walked in.

We would like two cheese burgers to go with fries please." Will said.

What to drink?" The waiter replied.

"Oh he will have a Pepsi and I Will have a diet Pepsi." Helen knew that this restaurant didn’t have tea so she just orders the coke just for show.

A few minutes later, they get their order and leave to go home. It doesn’t take long before they arrive when they do, Will see's a note.

Hey Boss and Will,  
We went to a movie, when Kylie woke up and we might go see the fireworks after. Enjoy the place to yourself. Oh Helen don’t worry Kylie is safe.  
H, and K.

"I think those to didn’t want to bump into something." Will said knowing he was blushing from ear to ear.

"I think your right." Helen replied kissing him on the cheek.

"After you m-lady" Will said following her to the kitchen.

"Look, I want to say I was happy with the way you've handle Meg and Abby. I just didn’t want to see you get hurt like the way did." Helen said taking a bite from the burger.

"I know I was shock to see Meg there. I wasn’t shock how Abby acted after I broke it off with her." Will said taking a sip from his Pepsi.

"John and Tesla will always be a thorn in our butts but I'm glad that we took care of the Abby situation for now." Helen said looking at Will.

They eat, with little small talk. When it was time to throw things away Will did the deed. He follows her to her bedroom. It's still her bedroom until she say's other wise. When he say good night she panic.

"Will stay. Please." Helen said with pleading eyes.

"Do you want me to really?" Will has to ask because he knows that something may happen tonight.

"I'm asking you to stay please." Helen didn’t want to ask that way but she wanted him to stay. She held out a hand and he grabs it pulling her close to him. He kisses her to clam her nerves. It's working because her body is relaxing.

"I'm sorry I didn’t want you to plea like that." Will said after breaking from the kiss.

"Neither did I. I don’t know every time we spend time with each other it gets harder to break apart." Helen said kissing him again.

"I know the feeling, just now it felt like my whole world was about to end if I had left you here." Will said kissing her. Will knows that the feeling started way before there relationship.

They don’t break this time. Will walks her over to her bed and slowly lays her down. He looks in to her eyes which is telling him its ok to do this. She pulls him down for a passionate kiss. He takes his time on her neck, upper chest, color bone, ear lobe. He knows her sweet spots enough to take her high enough and brings her back down. He slowly unzip her sweeter and pulls it off of her. She takes his shirt of an pulls it up over his head. She pulls him down again and kisses him .

Will pulls her tank top and undo her bra. He dips down to suck her nipple with his mouth while kneading the other with his hand. She moans loudly. He thinks thank god the crew isn't here. He kiss his way down her sexy body which seems to go on for ever. He takes his time on her pelvic bone before undoing her pants and pulling them off along with her panties. She gets up to undo his pants and boxers and slides them off. He's hard and has been since they got back to the Sanctuary.

He moves his hand up her thigh and she squirms. He holds her down as he licked his way up her inner thighs. He finds her dripping wet, he doesn’t help when his tongue brush past her clit. He licks his way up the other thigh passing her clit she lets out a moan hissing moan. He pushes his tongue in her clit, making her moan. He's sucking licking pulling twirling inside of her with his tongue. He's taking his time he kisses the out side of her clit. He's kissing his way up to her breast sucking each nipple before advancing to her lips. She thinks what too him soo long to get back up here. She spreads her legs around him so he can slide in to her easily.

He pushes in her slowly. She hisses in pleasure. Will starts to move in and out working a rhythm they quickly finds. She tries hard to flip them so she can be in control but he doesn’t allow it. It's all about her and she finally concede. He thrust in her faster and harder hitting her g-spot each time she climbs higher he brings her down. Helen pulls him closer kissing him harder. She breathing heavy so is he. He starts to go faster harder. He knows she's close to cumming and with one command "Helen cum for me" She does. As she cums he feels him self cumming in her. She's shaking as he falls slightly on top of her. They calms their breathing by rubbing their hands in each others hair backs and neck. He glaces over at the clock its 3 am in the morning.

"Tired?" Will ask dumb question he knows but its an icebreaker.

"A little, and hungry too." Helen replied kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to grab some food. Stay get some sleep." Will said he wants to get up but doesn’t. He finally does, he walks to the door to find that they order pizza for the two of them.

"What you got Will?" Helen asked she was wondering.

"Looks like Kate and Henry was reading our minds." Will said with a smirk bringing in the XL pizza.

They eat the pizza, feeding each other. After eating half of the pizza Will places it on the large table. And crawls back into bed. Helen curls up into him, Will wraps his arms around her. He steady's his breathing with hers knowing it will help her sleep. Soon quietness falls in the room. And they are both sleeping soundly.

Authors notes: ok longer chapter duh... I wanted it long... CH7 here I come.


	7. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby needs to die... Kylie goes into protective mode when Abby shows up.

Two days past and Helen and Will are back in a normal routine and so is the Sanctuary. Kylie is doing much better then was expected. She still gets hurt and Helen is still overly protective like she always is. An unexpected guest shows up and causes problems.

"Henry and Kylie, I want the two of you to go and check this out. Kate and Big Guy I want you here just incase sometihng goes bad. I don't want the doc to get piss again." Will said he knew that if Kylie gets hurt Helen would flip the lid literally.

"We all know this." Kate said with a bit of annyance in her voice.

"Dude don't worry, I wont let anything happen to the feature princess of the Sanctuary world." Henry replied

"Dude I am the aire of the Sanctuary world. What the fuck are you talking about feature." Kylie replied she knew thatone day her mum would step down; she and Will would have to take over. The thing that pissed her off the most was consently getting reminded of that.

"OK, I get it no feature aire of the the empire. I'm just saying the next time you outa get hurt don't piss off your mum

at the process of it." Henry replied.

"Sooooo not my fault nerd. If you didnt get the abnormal like I told you so I woul..." Kylie was cut off.

"The point is Henry don't do a repeat. Listen to Kylie she has a better since of things then you, sorry even with your Wolfy side." Will replied.

"I know." Henry said defeted.

With that said they all go Will, Henry and kate take the van, while Kylie takes her bike. Kylie gets there first because like Helen she's a speed demon. Henry and Will ask her to scope out the place before going in. Helen and the Big Guy is watching it all go down back at the Sanctuary.

"Dude wait don't." Kylie said to Henry the abnormal was a half huskey half wolf, with psyhic powers.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Your a warewolf, Huskey's don't like wearwolfs. Trust me I know. Let me try and call it over." Kylie repleid.

"Dude I think you should listen to her." Kate added on.

"Kylie go ahead." Will said.

Kylie slowly went up to the mixed bread. She whistles to the dog his/her ears perks up and he/or she turns his/her head towards Kylie who is squating down. Kylie whistles again the mixed bread slowly comes to her. She pats her knee and the dog continues to come to her. Kylie is close enough now to put the color and leach on the dog. She's able to tell what kind of gender the dog is and reports back to Will.

"Will the dog is a female about three to five months old. We will know more once we get her to my mum." kylie

reported.

"Good catch Kylie." Kate said she knew Kylie would be a hit, she just didnt know how much.

"Looks like she like you." Henry replied.

"Every animal likes me what you talking about? Hehehe." Kylie said as she laugh.

"Let's get her loaded and get back home." Will said

They load the dog in the van, Kylie gets on her bike and rode off. Henry, Will and Kaye drives back to the Sanctuary.

Kylie hasn't arrive and its worring Helen.

"Will where's Kylie?" Helen said as Will and Henry unload the capture.

"She should of been here before us." Kate said.

"I'm home. Dude who died?" Kylie said walking her bike in the garage.

"Kylie I want ou home right after missions don't ride off anywhere else." Helen said she was piss that Kylie would try an Ashley move.

"Don't worrie mum, I didn't go anywhere I just went the long way home to think." Kylie said she didn't mean to upset her mum.

"None the less I want you home." Helen said again in her mum voice. Kylie concided.

"So how long am I Grounded?" Kylie said in her 'I'm still learning the ropes little kid voice'.

"Your not, I'm giving you a pass this time, try this again and you'll be grounded until the next century." Helen said walking away with smirk.

"Um mum what do you want us to do with her?" Henry said pointing to the mixed bread Huskey/Wolf.

"She seems to like Kylie." Kate said getting a glare from Henry and Kylie.

"Dude really I love dogs but still part wolf, sooo not going there with you. Kate you really need to brush up on your wolf and part wolf dog history." Kylie said storming off.

"She's right Kate. I do want you to read up on some wolf and part wolf dog history. Then you'll beable to understand why Kylie is so protective of getting attatch to the bread." Helen replied since living and working for the Sanctuary Kylie been reading up on some Myths and non Mythic creatures. She's always known that the wolf and the domestic dogs have mixed breading and herd that part wolf/dog can be as dangerous as the normal wolf.

Kylie went down to the infermary to get her post mission check up by her mum. the rest soon followed.

"Glad you still follow some rules." Helen said to her daughter as she walked in.

"Well its better then you yelling at me 'How did you get that again?'" Kylie she knew that her mum means business when it comes to her kids and health.

Helen continue doing her post check up on Kylie and the rest when it came to Will she slowed the prossess.

"How did you manage not to get hurt this time?" Helen said with a smirk on her face. She love to toy with him whenever he didnt get hurt.

"Um with lots of pratices." Will said leaning in for a kiss an she let him.

"I'm thinking we could stay in tonight." Helen said she didn't feel like going out concidering Meg and Abby has a history of popping out of the Blue.

"Yeah dont want neighter of our ex's popping up. I'm really sorry that it happend on our real um first date you know." Will said he wasnt sure if it was really a first date concidering they ate take out.

"I agreed it wasnt a first date at all." Helen said she hated Abby more then Kate, Abby had a tendacy to just annoy

everyone around her. Helen was gratefull that she didnt get a chance to meet Kylie. That meeting wouldn't go well she thought to herself.

Right when they was walking up to the elevator Helen gotten an text message from Kylie saying some blond bitch is here lookig for Will. And oh her name is Fabby.... Helen giggled looks like kylie doesnt like Abby eighter.

"Looks like one of your ex's dont know when to leave us alone." Helen said she was piss that Abby has the nerve to come back to the Sanctuary after the last time they were in the same room.

"Who's with her now?" Will said he hated the woman after what she said about Helen and to Helen.

"We need to get up there now before Kylie...." Helen was cut off with a quick kiss on the lips. She hated when he was able to do that now. Oh well she thought to herself. She can always get him back later.

Will got off the second floor. Helen got off at the main floor just to throw Abby off. When she go there Kylie was trying hard to get Abby to leave.

"Dude seriously My auntie and Will are not here. How many time..." Kylie was cut off by Helen.

"Hey sweetie I just got back from shopping." Helen said kissing Kylie on the cheek.

"I know she's not your nicee Helen she looks alot like her mother." Abby said Kylie glared and was ready to kick her ass.

"Dude really making me mad. The fact that you use to date Will was just annoying as hell and now your here after what you said to my mum. Better be glad that I have self control of not letting loose on you." Kylie said anyone who calls her mum an bitch and a whore deserves to get there asses kicked to China.

"Enough Kylie, Henry take her to the gym so she can cool off." Helen said when she saw Henry walking down stairs.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH THAT BITCH." Kylie said she wasnt going to allow Abby with in five feet of Helen.

"Then behave." Helen said in her better behave or else voice.

"Fine." Kylie said concided.

"You better keep your daughter in check she have no clue who she's messing with." Abby said not knowing that Will was comming downstairs.

"And you have absolutly no clue who her god father is." Will said hugging Kylie walking up near Helen kissing her on the cheek.

"And you realy haven't done your full research on who my father is eighter or else you wouldn't be simi threating me."Kylie said glaring at her. She was ready to open an can of Kick Ass, answer questions later on Abby.

"What are you doing here Abby I thought I said no, I remember exactly telling you to leave the Sanctuary Network alone." Will said he was piss after three months off the radar she would pop back up.

"Look I'm just here dropping off the rest of your shit." Abby replied she has no clue who Kylie's god father is but she has a clue on who her father is.

"Like a momma bear or cougar protecting there young if anything happens to Kylie when your in town, I will be comming after you. Regardless if you were involved or not." Helen said she was also seeing red the fact that Abby would even threaten Kylie pisses her off even more.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Kylie said pointing to the door.

"Teachanally......" Abby said getting cut off.

"Not. It's my house trust me Now if you dont. I have a lot of High friends in High places; who can make your disapearance look like you just ran away." Kylie said the fact that she knew more people then Helen in high places makes her a target everyday.

"Fine this isn't over with." Abby said leaving and slamming the door.

"Kylie thanks I know you know a lot of powerful people but I dont want you to use them unless you absoulutly need

to. Now off to bed Hell Raiser." Helen nicked name her that when she was little, she just dropped the little.

"GNight Mum, Will make sure she gets some sleep please." Kylie said walking up stairs followed by Henry.

"I think she's a little cub protecting her family." Will said he was on point both Ashley and Kylie shows signs of protectiveness when it comes to family.

"I know Ashley was the sameway when it came to me. Even when Kylie thought she was my niece she was always protective." Helen said as they were walking to their bedroom.

When they get to there room they don't 'sleep' together he holds on to her like her life was in danger. He knew Abby was not going to stop untill Helen or Kylie was hurt or both. He quickly got the thoughts out of his head now he has to make sure they're both safe. Helen was thinking of ways to keep Kylie safe from Abby now that she knows that one of her daughter is still alive. No way she would try to go after Ashley if she was still alive. Will kisses Helen on the lips which lead to a full out make out. She was glad that he's able to get certian thoughts from brewing in her mind. Both of them finaly sleeps.

Authors notes: Sorry haven't updated lately busy working overnight shift which is better then day side....


End file.
